htfocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eastend
Roles Starring *DarkFire *Xyloid Featuring *Sharpshot *Particle *Snowball Appearances *The Synths *Laurens *Poison *Sharky *Zacc *Zelena Plot The episode begins with DarkFire, Xyloid, and Sharpshot exiting their jeep in front of a massive and sleek looking building. They go inside where they are greeted by Snowball who tells them to change into Ancient Greek styled clothing. They do so, and Snowball leads the soldiers to a underground tunnel and are told to walk down. The three do so, and they soon enter into a vast sunny landscape with beautiful architecture. They see dozens of Tree Friends as they approach the "town square" while everything in their surroundings looks like an exact replica of Ancient Greece. Xyloid curiously looks at a Tree Friend who seems to be waiting for something to happen mindlessly. Darkfire say's it's a "Synth", one of the Synthetically made Tree Friends and it has programming. The three soldiers are unsure where to go, but Zyloid says he wants to see the sculptures. They agree and head over. Time passes, and the soldiers seem to grow bored. DarkFire suggests they call it a day, while Sharpshot suggests that they haven't experienced the park to it;'s full extent, hinting that they should go and kill one of the Synthetic Tree Friends. Both DarkFire and Xyloid are shocked and repulsed but Sharpshot insists that the Synthetic Tree Friends are nothing more than robots since they were created in a lab, and therefore, have no soul or personality. DarkFire is somewhat personally offended that Sharpshot would want to kill for "old times sake" and storms off. Xyloid follows DarkFire close behind, while Sharpshot scoffs and goes to retrieve a dagger. Zyloid puts a comforting hand on DarkFire's shoulder as they rest behind a tree. Unfortunately a Synth is coming down the road and Sharpshot has his dagger ready and charges at him. The Synth gets stabbed and screams. It tries to stab Sharpshot with a dagger of it's down, but the weapons have been designed to not hurt guests, so Sharpshot is unharmed. Xyloid, being a good friend, covers DarkFire's ears so he doesn't flip out. SharpShot is then revealed to have brought his own Bowie Knife, which is against the park's rules. Another Synth comes out of a bush and charges at the two fighting. She grabs Sharpshot's bowie knife and then stabs him with it, which successfully injuries him, as it is not a park owned modified weapon. DarkFire hears the screams this time and starts to flip out but tries to do deep breathing regardless which actually helps somewhat. Xyloid unfortunately runs to the fight in hopes of saving Sharpshot. He is shocked to see a bush rustle and for Snowball to emerge in a panic, not understanding how Sharpshot got injured. During all this, many other Synths have been walking down to the scene and when they arrive they promptly start to beat up Snowball. She gets away and charges back into the bush, but she is too late and many follow her. Both Xyloid and DarkFire decide to go in as well, and as they pass, Sharpshot crawls to them and weakly apologizes to DarkFire before dying. Inside the bush, the two soldiers discover a narrow corridor leading into the main lab and repair room where they find hundreds of bodies of Synths either cut open or being repaired. Snowball is seen hiding under a table while Particle stands there with his arms crossed angrily, indicating that Snowball did not want to work for Eastend but she was not allowed to leave. As the Synths come into the room many of them panic at the horrific sight which is the final straw for DarkFire and he flips. Particle, who seems to know about the flipped sides of soldiers smiles and thinks that DarkFire will cause massive bloodshed to the Synths. However DarkFire approaches him angrily and doesn't attack any of the Synth's at all. Xyloid seems to catch on and turns out the lights so that the Synths don't have to see anymore horrors. We see DarkFire's Red pupils and we hear Particle scream before the scene suddenly cuts off. A close up of DarkFire calming down is seen and he gets up dizzily. The lights are back on and a few Synths are in the room talking to Xyloid happily. Snowball is also seen repairing the Synths that had been broken before letting them go. All of the Synth's thank DarkFire as they are finally free from the park. Deaths *Multiple Synths are seen dying or already "dead" *Sharpshot either bleeds out or goes into shock *Particle is stabbed repeatedly to death Injuries *Snowball is beat up slightly Trivia *This episode is based on the HBO series Westworld. *Likewise the title is a pun and an opposite of the original. *Additionally, the theme in the HTF episode is Greek while the original Westworld film had a "Roman World". *Many of the Synths are based on actual Westworld characters. **The female bunny Synth who starts the revolution is based on the lead hero Dolores . **An older male raccoon is based on Peter. **A tough male gladiator beaver is slightly based on Lawrence. **The flirty female coyote is based on Maeve. *And though not Hosts themselves there are other similarities... **Snowball is somewhat meant to be Felix as both of them do not enjoy their cruel jobs at the park. **Sharpshot is meant to kind of be Logan since he doesn't feel that the Synths are people while DarkFire and Xyloid can take the place of William since they don't feel that killing is right. *Before the soldiers go to the sculpture garden, Zelena can be seen punching a Synth in the face. *This episode is probably the longest on the Halloween Horror Haunt DVD. *Unlike other Halloween episodes, this one has a happy-''ish'' ending. Category:Halloween Episodes Category:TreeFriendUser111's Episodes